


Talk dirty to me

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 7 years of being away, Merlin comes home with his eyes set on Arthur, due to nerves when flirting, Merlin lets his t-shirts do the talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Some dirty talk but only on clothes. Age gap. Arthur is six years older than Merlin.

Sixteen year old Arthur was sat at one of the desks in the library in his mother and father's home where he lived with them both and his little sister Morgana who was nine years old. Morgana had been off school for three days now and was driving Arthur barmy, demanding that he played dolls with her. "Morgana I am sixteen years old, I am also a boy. I don't play dolls. I have to study for my final school exams. Leave. Me. Alone." Arthur saw Morgana freeze at his words and did an inward sigh when he saw her bottom lip go. Here we go. He thought.

"MUM." Morgana turned and ran from the library shouting, "Arthur's being mean to me," as she went.

Arthur groaned and followed her, slamming the library doors shut for some peace once again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Arthur walked into the kitchen for something to eat and saw his mum sat at the round table drinking a cup of tea with his father sat beside her reading a newspaper. "Must you make your sister cry Arthur?"

"Oh come on mum, they were crocodile tears that she always uses to get what she wants. All I said to her was to leave me alone. She wanted me to play dolls with her again, I have last minute revising to do before I take my final exams, that's why I was in the library."

"Five minutes of your attention wouldn't hurt Arthur."

"Father once I take my last exam I have four weeks to wait for my results, she can have all the attention she wants then. Where is she anyway?"

"She is out in the garden. I took her out with me earlier on to cheer her up a little and I bumped into an old friend I haven't seen in years, her and her husband have moved back over here and they have a son the same age as Morgana, they both seemed to get on fine whilst I caught up, so I brought him back here for Morgana to have a bit of company and I will drop him off at home later." Ygraine explained.

"I have done all the studying I think I can, I'll go and say sorry."

"Good lad." Ygraine said, smiling at her son.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur walked out into the garden and saw Morgana who seemed to be looking for something. He walked up to her and Morgana looked up at him, forgetting what she was looking for when Arthur smiled at her. "Morgana, I'm sorry for making you cry."

"You didn't. I faked the tears so mum would take me out and treat me."

"You sneaky little-"

"Morgana, you are supposed to call out after a while if you can't find me."

Arthur turned at the voice and saw a small boy, with short hair, as dark as Morgana's and bright blue eyes with larger ears then a boy his age should have and a big grin on his face. He stopped in front of Arthur and held his hand out. "Hello mister. My name is Merlin and I am Morgana's new friend."

"Mister? He's not a mister, he's Arthur. He's my brother, he is sixteen. He is studying for his final exams so he is cranky at the moment."

"Morgana." Arthur scolded before looking at Merlin. "I am not cranky. Nice to meet you Merlin. And call me Arthur. Not mister." Arthur said, taking Merlin's small hand in his and chuckled slightly when Merlin shook his hand enthusiastically.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur entered the house again and saw Ygraine smiling at him. "Have you met Merlin?"

"I have. He seems very excited doesn't he."

"He's lovely."

"I'm going to do a bit more studying before dinner. I can go to bed then."

"Bed? Why that early?"

"I have two more exams left. And they are in the morning, if I go to bed early, I can get up earlier and get some studying done. That way it's fresh in my head for when I sit the exam."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Arthur walked into his house and saw his mother at the door. "I've been waiting for you."

"What for?"

"What do you mean 'what for?' Your exams this morning. How did you get on?"

"I liked to think that I did well, I answered each question thoroughly and gave long answers. And when I finished with some time left I went through it all again."

"I know that you will pass Arthur."

"Thanks mum."

Arthur had noticed that ever since that day, Merlin had been coming round their house every day to play with Morgana. Two days after becoming Merlin's friend, Morgana introduced him to Gwen, who always seemed to blush whenever Arthur smiled at her in greeting.

Merlin never seemed to mind that he was the only boy, he played with them anyway and always, Arthur had noticed, always had a smile on his face.

Merlin may have been eager to meet Arthur that day, but since then, he had left Arthur alone and didn't bother him at all. Arthur decided that he liked Merlin for that. Out of all of Morgana's friends who she brought to the house, Merlin was the only one who left Arthur alone. Not for long though.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days later when Arthur was on his way home when he heard some kids on the park messing about, chucking a bag from one to the other whilst someone in the middle of them tried to get it back, it was only when the group slightly parted, did he see that it was Merlin in the middle being bullied by the group of boys that looked a little older than him.

"Oi." Arthur walked up to them all, who stopped what they were doing when Arthur called out. "If that bag doesn't belong to any of you then why do you have it."

"We were just playing."

"Bullying looks more like it. That bag belongs to none of you. It belongs to Merlin, so give it him back and scram."

"Or what?" one boy dared to ask.

"Or I will come back with my mates and let you find out the hard way what we'll do to you."

The six boys dropped Merlin's bag and ran away. Arthur walked over to Merlin and picked his bag up as Merlin seemed frozen to the spot. "Merlin are you alright?"

"You saved me from getting beat up."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say-"

"You're my hero."

"Oh no." Arthur groaned when he saw Merlin beam up at him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was now seventeen and after passing all of his exams, getting higher marks then he expected, Arthur was at college. Whenever he was at home though, Merlin was always there. Ever since that day he would follow around after Arthur. It got to the point where Arthur would peep into a room and if Merlin was nowhere to be seen, Arthur would then plan to stay in that room for a few hours. But as soon as Arthur would get comfy, as if like magic, Merlin would pop up out of nowhere.

One day the following year when Arthur was eighteen, Morgana came home crying, informing Uther, Ygraine and Arthur that Merlin was being sent off to boarding school where he was to stay until he was sixteen and if he wanted, continue to stay until he was eighteen. It was a school for boys aged eleven to sixteen and boys from sixteen to eighteen it was a college.

Arthur looked sad because Morgana was unhappy and crying because she had lost her closest friend and didn't know when or if she'd see him again. But inside, Arthur was cheering at the fact that Merlin would no longer be living in his shadow.

As the years went on, Arthur had worked and worked and did nothing but study through college and university to get where he was today. At the age of twenty five, Arthur had his own big office with people working for him. Yes he was with his father's business. But Arthur got the job and got to where he was today on his own and that's what Arthur was proud of. He had done it all by himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was sat at his desk one Friday afternoon when Morgana burst into his office with one of the biggest smiles on her face that he hadn't seen in a long while. "What has you so happy baby sis?"

"I am not a baby. I'm eighteen. Anyway, I wanted to ask you to come over to my flat tomorrow dinner."

"Of course I will, I spend a lot of time there anyway."

"Thank you Arthur. I have already asked Gwen and she will be there."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow will be the first time I have seen Merlin since I was eleven, he has finished school and college and he is coming home, he will be sharing my flat with me, whilst he looks for a job and saves enough to buy his own place." Morgana said and left Arthur sat alone in his office once again.

He was happy for his sister Morgana as Merlin was her best friend and she had the chance to see him again, sure they had talked through letters over the years but it wasn't the same. Arthur had only hoped that when he went round Morgana's flat tomorrow to see Merlin again, he wasn't the same kid as he was back then.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had arrived at Morgana's flat, he was so happy to get to see her again, but he couldn't help but smile when Morgana had told him that Arthur would be there as well. His fascination with Arthur when he was younger turned into something else, Merlin and Morgana wrote back and forth sending pictures and in some of the pictures Morgana sent, they had Arthur in them and Merlin felt himself falling hard for the blond. Merlin looked down at himself and saw his trainers and tattered jeans and smiled at the logo on his t-shirt. Wanting Arthur for himself and quickly, Merlin wanted to put his plan in motion the first day back.

Merlin knew that Arthur was gay through Morgana and being gay himself and wanting Arthur, Merlin had brought a load of plain black t-shirts and decided to print his own words on them, flirting with Arthur that way instead of talking. Merlin knew that he was useless at flirting with people as he always stumbled over what he actually wanted to say, and he always frightened them off. It wasn't going to be like that with Arthur though. Merlin knocked on the door and waited.

Morgana and Gwen were sat on the settee and Arthur in the chair talking when the sound of a knock on the door made Morgana jump up squealing, "he's here."

Arthur sat and listened as Morgana opened the door, he heard her greet him and Merlin greet her in return, there was a few seconds of silence before Morgana started laughing out loud. Arthur heard the door shut and the footsteps get closer and closer, he saw Gwen look up and laugh at something before she too, jumped up and hugged Merlin.

Arthur took a deep breath and stood up. Slowly turning around, Arthur saw that Merlin had a smile on his face as he was hugging Gwen, but looking straight into Arthur's eyes who swallowed. He had seen the pictures that Morgana showed him of Merlin and found himself becoming attracted to him. He was hoping that that wouldn't be the case once he saw him in person. No such luck.

Gwen backed away from Merlin who walked up to Arthur with his hand out. Arthur shook his hand and looked down at the logo on Merlin's t-shirt, 'Tell your cock to stop staring at my eyes.' and couldn't help but laugh a little. Once he read what it said his only thought was. If only he knew it was.

Merlin noticed Arthur staring at his top. "Do you like it? I do them myself."

"You do them yourself?"

"Yes. Can I have my hand back?"

Arthur quickly pulled his hand from Merlin's grip. "Sorry."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Merlin groaned as he woke up, he looked at the time and saw it was only half past eleven and groaned again. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, noticing a small note on the desk in his room. "Merlin, gone with Gwen to do some shopping, feel free to help yourself to anything, the flat is as much yours now as it is mine. See you soon. Morgana. x."

Merlin chuckled and stood up and stretched, freezing with his arms in mid air when he heard a noise come from the living room. He crept over to his door and opened it slightly and smiled when he saw the noise had come from Arthur who had fell asleep on the settee last night and was starting to wake up. Merlin closed his door again. An idea coming to mind, Merlin took his cock from his boxers shorts that was half hard and started to stroke it slowly whilst thinking of the blond man in the other room.

It went hard within seconds and Merlin smirked and tucked himself away. He looked into the full length mirror and smiled when he saw that his tight boxers shorts did nothing to hide his hard on. Merlin smiled at the saying on his boxer shorts and ruffled his hair up so it looked more like 'I've just been fucked into the mattress' look rather then the 'I have just woken up look.'

Feeling confident, Merlin stepped out of his room and acted as though he didn't notice Arthur, who had his jaw resting on his chest at the sight of Merlin, as he walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on.

Merlin knew that Arthur must have followed him when he spoke. "Morning Merlin."

Merlin turned around and smiled. "Morning Arthur." Merlin couldn't look Arthur in the eyes when he said this as Arthur eyes were glued to Merlin's erection. "Arthur?"

"It ain't gonna suck itself." was all Arthur said as he read aloud the saying on Merlin's boxer shorts. "No it isn't."

Arthur shook his head and looked back up at Merlin. "Are you going to take the hint then Arthur?"

"You're not serious?"

"Why not?"

"You are my sisters best friend. I'm twenty five, you're eighteen."

"I am your sisters best friend who knows what he wants when he sees it and I may be eighteen but that still makes me old enough to make my own decisions. You know Morgana wouldn't mind. Can you honestly say that you are not attracted to me."

"Merlin I-" what ever the rest of that sentence was going to be, Merlin wouldn't find out as Arthur's phone chose that time to ring. Arthur fumbled round to find his phone, finally locating it in his jeans pocket. "Hello?"

"Arthur where are you? We have a football match in an hour."

Arthur looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit I didn't know it was that time. Where are we playing again?"

"Seriously Arthur mate, did you get pissed last night or something? We are playing at home today. Would you like me to tell you how to get there or have you forgot that as well?"

"Very funny Gwaine. I know where the forum football club is." Arthur snapped back and put his phone away. He looked up at Merlin who was smiling at him in a way that just made Arthur want to drop to his knees and do as the saying on Merlin's boxers shorts said. Instead he just sighed. "See you around Merlin."

Merlin smiled when he noticed that when Arthur said bye to Merlin, he looked him in the eyes, but when he turned away, he noticed Arthur's eyes drop to his hard cock. "See you later Arthur." Merlin called out as the door opened and shut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin had heard all about Arthur's football team from Morgana, out of all the matches they had played, you could count on one hand how many matches they had lost. Merlin had decided to get dressed and instead of spending the day unpacking, he would go to where Arthur was playing and cheer him on, and hopefully get his attention one way or another.

Merlin got to Arthur's game just as they were about to kick off. Arthur's team won of course. Merlin jumping up and down, cheering more for Arthur than the rest of the team, caught the eye of a particular player.

Gwaine caught sight of a certain skinny dark haired male jumping and cheering and excused himself from his team mates and made his way over. Arthur seeing that it was Merlin who caught Gwaine's eye, growled and followed Gwaine.

Gwaine stopped in front of Merlin who smiled at him. Gwaine smiled back and looked at his t-shirt and read aloud. "If you don't like what I'm wearing, feel free to undress me."

Merlin's smile got bigger when he saw Arthur behind the person who had just read his t-shirt out loud. "That's right."

The man held his hand out. "I'm Gwaine."

"Merlin." he said taking Gwaine's hand and held it in his, not bothering to shake it. "Merlin, I don't like what you are wearing."

"Then do as the t-shirt says."

Before Gwaine could respond, Arthur dragged Gwaine away, not noticing Merlin following them both. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Flirting. He's hot."

"You can not and will not ever have Merlin."

"Why not? Is he yours?"

"No I'm not. I am single." Gwaine and Arthur turned their heads to see Merlin standing there. "Merlin go home."

"No."

"Wanna get a drink Merlin?" Gwaine said, smiling at him.

"No he doesn't." Arthur answered for him.

"Says who?" asked Gwaine.

"Says me." Arthur said, getting in Gwaine's personal space. Gwaine looked at Merlin and gave him an apologetic smile. "Maybe some other time mate." was all Gwaine said before leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. "Why did you do that Arthur? I would have had a drink with him. Is it because you want me for yourself?"

"No I don't." Arthur lied.

"Right." Merlin said, nodding his head slowly. "So let me see if I understand this: You don't want me, but no-one else can have me either."

"No Merlin. I don't want you and anyone can have you."

"Then why stop me with Gwaine?"

"I have known Gwaine for ten years. You have known him for ten seconds. I know what he is like. He isn't one of them that settle down. He goes from bloke to bloke."

"As long as I get sex out of it." Merlin shrugged.

"No Merlin. Just no." Arthur said and turned and left Merlin standing there.

Merlin watched Arthur's retreating back. "Oh my Arthur. ' I don't want you and anyone can have you.' You are fooling no-one but yourself." Merlin murmured to himself. "We shall soon see." he said a smile appearing on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin was sat in his flat he shared with Morgana, slouched back on the settee, flicking through the channels when Morgana came in and sat down beside him. "Merlin can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you like Arthur?"

Merlin sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only if you are really looking at it Merlin. When you told me that you was coming back here to stay my first thought was to try and get you and Arthur together."

"You don't mind that I like him and flirt with him then."

"You flirt with him?"

"Yes. I tend to stumble over my words when trying to flirt with someone I like so I have put what I would like to say to Arthur on my t-shirts and boxer shorts."

"That's all for Arthur?" when Merlin nodded, Morgana continued. "Have you done anything with Arthur up to now in order to get him?"

Merlin told Morgana everything from the morning after he arrived. What Arthur had seen on his boxer shorts, what his reaction was and what he told Merlin, what had happened at the football match. When he had finished, Morgana sat forward and brought Merlin forwards with her. "Merlin I can help you with this."

"How?"

"I know Arthur just as much as he knows himself."

"What's your plan?"

"I need to see all of your t-shirts and boxer shorts with these sayings on so I can plan for you to bump into him 'accidentally' wearing a t-shirt with the perfect saying on for that time."

"Okay." Merlin disappeared into his room, coming out five minutes later covering his side of the settee with his t-shirts and boxer shorts. Merlin riffled through his stuff and picked up a pair of boxer shorts. "Arthur has already seen me in these ones."

Morgana took the boxer shorts from Merlin and read the saying. "It ain't gonna suck itself." Morgana laughed and looked up at Merlin. "What happened when he saw them?"

"I told him to take the hint."

Morgana's jaw dropped. "You didn't! What did he say?"

"He stuttered. That's when I asked him about us and you know the rest."

"Arthur is coming over tomorrow morning. He often does on his days off. It will be a shame that you will be out somewhere."

"I am not going out anywhere tomorrow."

"I know that Merlin, you could be just heading out to spend the day going to interviews for jobs or something."

"And why will this be happening? I have already had those and I'm waiting for replies."

Morgana rummaged through Merlin's clothes and held up a pair of boxer shorts. "You will wear these and only these to bed tonight, I shall wake you when Arthur is on his way over, you stay in bed and keep an ear open because when Arthur comes in to wake you, you will be asleep."

Merlin took his boxer shorts off Morgana and read the saying and looked at her. "This is what is going to happen and what you will say. I know exactly what Arthur will do so listen carefully."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Morgana roughly shook Merlin awake. "Merlin, get up, Arthur is on his way over. You know the plan, think of my brother and get yourself hard." she said and left his room, shutting the door behind her.

When the door closed, Merlin wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly began to stroke himself whilst thinking of a certain blue eyed blond. Once he was hard, Merlin continued to stroke himself until precum was leaking from his tip.

When Morgana left Merlin's room she walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. The kettle had just boiled when Arthur walked in calling out, "hello?"

"In the kitchen ." Morgana called back.

"Morning baby sis."

"Don't call me that. I hate it when you do."

"I know you hate it, why do you think I continue to do it?"

"Because you are annoying. Anyway, now that you are here, can you go and wake Merlin. He has interviews to be going to today and he is still in bed asleep."

"Me? Why can't you?"

"I have woke him enough times and saw a lot more than I wanted to see. It's just uncomfortable and weird seeing that much of him with him being my best friend. You aren't even friends with him properly so it shouldn't bother you."

"But Morgana-"

"Please?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Which room?"

"Second one down from mine."

Arthur sighed and walked to Merlin's room, he quietly opened the door to see Merlin asleep in bed, wearing only his boxer shorts, no covers on him whatsoever, with his back to Arthur. Arthur walked over to Merlin and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and gently shook him. "Merlin?"

Merlin moaned and turned onto his back. As soon as he did this, Arthur's eyes flew to Merlin's cock that was rock hard. Arthur gasped slightly when he saw that the tip of Merlin's cock was poking through the slit in his boxer shorts and Arthur's eyes were glued to the tip of Merlin's cock that was glistening and leaking with precum. Arthur moved his eyes from Merlin's cock to the saying on Merlin's boxer shorts. "One eyed Monster inside." Arthur whispered.

"And he is staring straight at you." Arthur looked up at Merlin to find him looking at him with a grin on his face. Merlin propped himself up on his elbows and looked at himself to see that his cock was still hard, he looked back up at Arthur. "It looks as though he likes what he sees." Arthur stuttered and rushed from the room.

Morgana saw Arthur rush from Merlin's room and from their flat. Seconds later, Merlin came walking out pulling a plain t-shirt over his head. "Did what I said yesterday happen?"

"It did."

"Arthur definitely wants you Merlin. Next step is to see how much by him catching you in the act, or so to speak."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to what?"

"Use your house for a party. Please Arthur?"

"Why do you want a party anyway Morgana?"

"To celebrate Merlin coming back. Introduce him to new people so he can make friends. You are going to be here anyway and you know that I won't let it get out of hand. Please?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine. But you owe me one Morgana." Morgana gave Arthur a quick hug. "Thank you. Hey, invite all of your football mates too."

"No Morgana. They are all my age."

"That hasn't stopped Gwaine."

"What's Gwaine got to do with anything?"

"Merlin told me he met him at your football match and hit it off and Merlin asked if we could invite him and Gwaine said yes." Morgana frowned. "Arthur what's wrong with your face?"

"Gwaine isn't right for Merlin."

"Then do something about it and ask Merlin out before Gwaine does."

"I don't like Merlin like that."

"Yeah right Arthur. You are kidding no-one but yourself." Morgana said and left Arthur alone in his house to brood.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following weekend when the party was held in Arthur's house. Arthur rang Gwaine and told him not to come. What a waste of time that was.

Flashback

Arthur picked up his phone and rang Gwaine. "Arthur mate what's up?"

"I have been told that you will be at the party this weekend."

"I will."

"You are not to come Gwaine."

"I am. Morgana told me that Merlin wants me there. I liked what I saw of Merlin that day at the match so I said yes."

"I don't want you any where near him. I mean it Gwaine."

"Are you with Merlin Arthur?"

"No I am not."

"Do you want him for yourself?"

"No." Arthur lied.

"Then if Merlin shows interest in me I will go for it with him." Gwaine then put the phone down.

"Gwaine? Gwaine?" when all Arthur heard was a dead line he yelled out, "BOLLOCKS." kicking his wall and throwing his phone on the settee.

End flashback.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur at this present time was leaning against the wall, bottle of beer that was half full in his hand. He had to hand it to Morgana. As promised, she did keep the party under control, it was a pretty good party up to now, the only fault was what was going off at the opposite end of the room. Morgana spotted Arthur staring at something across the room, she turned her head and smiled when she saw Merlin leaning against a wall, hands in pockets and Gwaine leaning close to him, a bottle of beer in one hand and his other hand was against the wall above Merlin's head. Morgana couldn't help but smile at the picture they was giving to anyone who could see, especially Arthur. What must he be thinking. If only Arthur knew what was actually going on over there. She thought and carried on making her way around the party.

"So Merlin. You happy to see Morgana again?"

"Oh yeah. She was my first proper friend I made. I hated it when I first went to that school, you name it and I did it to try and kicked out. But as time went on I calmed down and joined in. I studied hard, I went quiet, I joined the activities when they had them."

"Are you glad you went now?"

"Oh yeah. To say how I first started out, I think I surprised the teachers when they asked me at sixteen if I wanted to stay on for the extra two years and I said yes."

"What are you going to do now Merlin?"

"I have been offered a job and I've took it. I applied for it, thinking it would be a long shot. But after seeing how well I did in school and college and my report of how I work when I am given something, he offered me the job as soon as the interview finished. I owe it to Morgana really. I would never have thought of it."

"You know Merlin, I can just see Arthur in the mirror that is not far from your head and he hasn't looked away from here all the while we have been here."

"He hasn't?"

"Nope. It's time to make you blush Merlin."

"Nothing will make me blush Gwaine."

"Something to do with Arthur might. What if I was to tell you that after our football matches when he thinks everyone was gone he is wanking in the showers moaning and calling out your name. He must get caught up in what he is imagining as I have heard him shout out a few times. 'Oh yes Merlin, swallow my cock, that's it, suck my cock hard.'"

Gwaine grinned when Merlin blushed. "You haven't told anyone he says that have you?"

"Oh course not Merlin." Merlin jumped and looked around Gwaine and Gwaine looked over his shoulder at Arthur when they heard him snap at someone. They watched as Arthur slammed his empty beer bottle down and stormed through the party and made his way outside.

Morgana walked over to Gwaine and Merlin. "What did you say to Merlin to make him blush like that?"

"Something about Arthur."

"He hasn't took his eyes from you both all night. You both go and get ready, I'll go and calm my brother down."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana walked outside and up to a pacing Arthur. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well. You snapping at Leon for no reason gave it away. You do know that the bad mood you are in is no-one else's fault but your own don't you."

"I am in a bad mood because I have got a banging head and I can't get any peace and quiet because of the party going on inside."

"Bullshit Arthur. You are in a bad mood because Merlin has spent all night trapped between a wall and Gwaine and hasn't said more than 'hello' to you when he came in." Morgana sighed. "Who are you trying to fool Arthur? Yourself? Because you are not fooling anyone else. Why are you fighting against being with Merlin?"

"What if I did go out with him, what if we was happy, what if all was well, what if one day somewhere down the road we have a massive fight and can no longer stand the sight of each other. That puts you in the middle Morgana, torn as to what to do. Do you stick with you brother or your best friend? I will get over him."

"Arthur don't get over him, get on top of him. Don't let the thought of me being torn if you two have a row, that's just stupid. Go in there and get him."

Arthur nodded and went back in the house followed closely by Morgana who took her phone out of her pocket and quickly sent a text to Merlin. "Change of plan. This is what to do instead..." the original plan was for Arthur to catch Merlin and Gwaine in a compromising position, but Arthur finally giving in, made Morgana change the plan.

When Arthur saw that Merlin wasn't anywhere in sight. Neither was Gwaine. Arthur went straight upstairs and started opening the doors, looking in each room.

Arthur reached his room and saw nothing. He turned to leave when he saw it empty, but stopped when the toilet in his adjourning bathroom flushed. Arthur stood staring at the door with Morgana behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom, pausing when he saw Arthur and Morgana stood there. "Sorry. Someone was in the other bathroom and I remember Morgana telling me that when you had this house done up, you had your bedroom done with an adjourning bathroom. So I used this one."

"It's okay Merlin. Where's Gwaine?"

"He went home after you went out back."

"I thought you would have gone with him."

Morgana cleared her throat. "I'll just leave you both to it." Morgana walked from the room and grinned when she saw Gwaine, creeping from a door three doors down from Arthur's room. "You're fine. Just get going. And thank you Gwaine."

"Anytime."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Arthur. We spent the night talking about what I thought of school and about my new job."

"He made you blush."

"Because he told me what he heard you do in the showers after football when you think everyone else has gone." it was Arthur's turn to blush. "What is this new job that you have got then Merlin?" Arthur asked, wanting to get off the subject of him wanking in the showers calling out Merlin's name.

"I am to work for the Pendragon company. Mr Pendragon said that I am qualified for most jobs in his company but I am to work under his successor. Help him with his needs, do what ever he wants to be done."

"I am Uther's successor. You will be working under me."

Merlin slowly walked up to Arthur. "Being underneath you. Now that I like the sound of." Merlin placed a gentle kiss on Arthur's cheek. "Good night Arthur. Or should I say 'boss'?" Merlin smiled at Arthur and left him alone in his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Merlin was being woken up by Morgana who was roughly shaking him. "Get your arse out of bed. I want you to go over to Arthur's."

"Why?"

"I have left my grandmother's ring over there. I must have took it off when I washed my hands in the upstairs bathroom."

"Why do you want me to get it?"

"To give you some time with Arthur. Just get dressed and get going."

"Yes boss." Merlin mumbled and got out of bed as Morgana left his room.

When Merlin left the flat, Morgana walked into her room and picked up her grandmothers' ring from her desk and placed it onto her finger. "Why tell Merlin you left it at Arthur's?" Gwen said over the phone.

"Arthur's goes running every morning I would say that just as Merlin is letting himself in with the key I gave him, Arthur will be stepping out of the shower." Morgana explained. "It won't be long now Gwen. Merlin starts working for Arthur a week on Monday. If I have anything to do with it, they will be together before then."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin let himself in with Morgana's key and searched around downstairs for Arthur, calling out his name. When he had no luck, Merlin slowly made his way upstairs and and checked the bathroom on the landing, when he saw no ring anywhere, he went to check the only other bathroom. The one adjourned to Arthur's bedroom. Merlin knocked on the door and called out Arthur's name again. When he heard nothing but silence, Merlin slowly opened the door and saw that the room was empty. Just as Merlin made his way over to the bathroom, the door opened and a dripping wet Arthur wearing nothing but a towel walked out. "Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"Mer-mer-Morgana said she left her grandmothers ring here in the bathroom when she removed it to wash her hands. I checked the other bathroom and it isn't in there. I didn't mean to barge in, Morgana said that you wouldn't be in and gave me her key to let myself in."

Arthur walked over to his chest of drawers and took out some boxer briefs and t-shirt from the next drawer down. "It's alright Merlin. Tell Morgana to have another look in her flat. It's not in this bathroom here." as Arthur made his way back to his bathroom he looked at Merlin. "You're alright to see yourself out aren't you?"

"Yeah sure."

Arthur nodded and read Merlin's t-shirt. "If you're happy and you know it, show us your cock." Arthur smirked at the saying and undone his towel, showing a shocked, yet happy, smiling Merlin his cock that was half hard before covering himself back up, walking back into his bathroom, saying 'bye' to Merlin as he went.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin walked back into the flat he shared with Morgana with a smile on his face. He came to a stop when he reached the living room and saw Morgana and Gwen sat on the settee. "What's put a smile on your face?"

"Arthur showed me that he is happy."

Gwen frowned whilst Morgana squealed in delight. "I don't get it."

"Read his t-shirt Gwen." Gwen read the t-shirt and gasped. "Did he show you?"

"Yep. You didn't leave your ring at Arthur's last night."

"I know I didn't. I'm glad my plan worked out."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following weekend when Arthur had his football match and this time, Morgana and Gwen went along as well. At first all three were standing together, but now it was just Morgana and Gwen as Merlin had taken to walking up and down the side lines, following Arthur as he made his way up and down the field. Merlin was getting some dirty looks from his choice in t-shirt today, but he didn't care. He knew that Arthur would like it. He hoped he did anyway.

"Well Morgana. What are you going to do? You said that you was going to get them both together before Merlin starts working for Arthur and he starts tomorrow."

"I know that Gwen. I have this one last idea and it will work. Merlin won't be sleeping at the flat tonight."

"He won't?"

"No. I have already took the clothes that Merlin will be wearing for work tomorrow round to Arthur's house. A little scene with Gwaine and Arthur will be taking Merlin home with him."

It was full time, Arthur's team had won 4-2 and Merlin who was jumping and cheering more for Arthur as he had scored two of the goals, once again caught Gwaine's attention before catching Arthur's. Gwaine stood in front of Merlin and laughed at his t-shirt. Today's t-shirt was an arrow pointing to Merlin's face with the words, "Your cock goes in here." Merlin turned around which made Gwaine laugh even more when on the back of Merlin's t-shirt was an arrow pointing to Merlin's arse with the saying, "Or in here, whichever you prefer."

"Do I get to choose then Merlin?" Gwaine asked as Merlin turned back round.

"No you don't." Gwaine took a step back as Arthur walked over to Merlin and wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist. Gwaine looked at Merlin who looked as surprised as him. "I am the only one who gets to choose."

"Is that right Merlin?" Gwaine asked. When Merlin slowly nodded, Gwaine smiled. "Then I shall be your friend and try for nothing more."

When Gwaine walked away, Arthur buried his face into the back of Merlin's neck. "Let me guess, you only did that because you know what he is like. You don't want me and anyone can have me." Merlin said, repeating the words Arthur said to him when he first went to watch him.

"No Merlin. I want you and no-one else can have you."

Merlin smirked. "Surely it's up to me who I choose to be with."

"You just told Gwaine that it was me."

"I say a lot of things." Arthur spun Merlin around so he was facing him. "Do you Merlin Emrys want to be with me and only me, Arthur Pendragon. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Arthur. I will." Arthur and Merlin leaned towards each other, but before they could join lips, they heard someone shout out and turned their heads.

"About time." Morgana said and grinned at Gwen, giving her high five. "You have been wanting me and Merlin to get together for ages and you stop us before we go further? I will never get you Morgana."

"You don't have to get her Arthur. You have me now." Arthur turned back and looked at Merlin. "Mm, that I do." he said and then finally, finally, kissed Merlin full on the lips. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and drew him even closer whilst Merlin buried his fingers into Arthur's hair. Arthur licked Merlin's bottom lip, seeking entrance and thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth when he was granted access to the warm cavern of Merlin's mouth.

Merlin pulled back when he needed air, "your place?" Merlin asked, panting as he was resting his forehead against Arthur's. "Of course." Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and was about to lead them away when Merlin held him back. "Merlin?"

"Or would you prefer to wait until all of your football mates have gone and make your wanking in the shower whilst calling out my name a reality?"

"I never did that." Arthur denied.

"The sudden shock on your face and what Gwaine overheard when you thought you was alone says otherwise."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No Arthur. If it wasn't for his help, you wouldn't be wanting to take me home right now."

"How did he help?"

"He flirted with me when he knew full well you was watching, he looked at me as though he wanted to ravish me on the spot at the party when all we talked about is my new job. He knew you was watching. If he didn't do that then you wouldn't have made a move so soon."

"I would have done." when Merlin raised an eyebrow, Arthur continued. "Okay, maybe not as soon, but I would have done eventually. Anyway, enough talking I want to get you back to mine and bend you over the nearest thing and fuck you raw."

"As much as I would love that Arthur, the first thing you are to do when you get home is shower, you have been running around for ninety minutes."

"Yes love."

"Love?"

"Baby?" Arthur asked, frowning when Merlin frowned, he tried again. "Sweetheart?" Arthur laughed when Merlin blushed slightly. "We have a winner. Come on. Sweetheart." Arthur said, laughing again when Merlin blushed at the endearment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Arthur's house whilst Arthur was in the shower, Merlin stripped down to his boxer shorts. and sat down on Arthur office chair, pushing his feet on the floor and using the wheels underneath to move backwards and forwards.

Arthur came out after five minutes, one towel wrapped round his hips whilst a smaller one was in his hand that was towelling his hair dry. Merlin stood up as Arthur moved closer and when he was close enough, Merlin reached out and grabbed the rim of the towel. Arthur stopped towelling his hair and looked at Merlin, smiling when he saw him in just his boxer shorts. Arthur looked down and read aloud the saying on Merlin's boxer shorts. "Please retreat to nearest exit. Cock first."

"Yep."

"Where is the exit Merlin?"

Merlin turned round and Arthur had to laugh as the the letters in capital 'EX' were on his left cheek and the letters in capital 'IT' were on his right cheek. Merlin turned back round and placed his hands on Arthur's towel, he opened the towel, not taking his eyes from Arthur and stepped closer to Arthur, feeling Arthur's cock touch his clothed one. Merlin chucked the towel to one side as Arthur pushed Merlin's boxer shorts down. Merlin wiggled his legs until his boxers dropped to his ankles and stepped out of them.

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock, who threw his head back, moaning. "Ah Arthur."

With his free hand, Arthur placed it on Merlin's chin and leveled Merlin's head with his. "Merlin." he said huskily, with a whispered, "finally," Arthur kissed Merlin furiously, letting go of Merlin's cock. Arthur wrapped both arms around Merlin, who in turn, wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and spun them both around and pushed Arthur back into the chair and straddled him. He swivelled the chair round so his back was now against the desk.

Merlin placed his feet flat against the legs of the chair and lifted himself up a little. "Get the lube out of your desk drawer, lather your fingers up in it and shove them in me and loosen me up so you can shove that amazing cock of yours in me."

"Oh I will do all of that and more. But first. How did you know where I kept the lube?"

"I had a nosey round whilst you were in the shower." Merlin answered with a sly grin.

"Did you now?" Arthur asked as he leaned forward and opened his drawer. He took the lube out and squeezed some on to Merlin's fingers, instructing him to smother his cock in it whilst he stretched Merlin.

Merlin, with his feet flat on the legs of the office chair, rose a little as Arthur spread his legs in order to reach Merlin's entrance. Arthur circled Merlin's hole with his finger before pushing it in, causing Merlin to squeeze Arthur's cock in surprise and moan out loud.

Arthur added a second finger, slowly followed by a third. Arthur removed his fingers after a few minutes as he realised the more he thrust his fingers into Merlin, the faster Merlin's hand got around his cock and Arthur, wanting to cum inside Merlin, pulled them out.

"I want to cum inside you Merlin." he had explained after seeing the look on Merlin's face.

Merlin nodded and let go of Arthur's cock and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and rose a little higher so Arthur could line his cock up with Merlin's entrance. As soon as Merlin felt the head of Arthur's cock enter him, he slammed down, making them both yell out. "Ah fuck Merlin."

"Oh yes Arthur." Merlin gripped Arthur's shoulders whilst Arthur gripped Merlin's hips as Merlin started to bounce up and down. Merlin moved his hands from Arthur's shoulders and laced his fingers together at the back of Arthur's head and brought his head forward so his lips connected with Arthur's. Merlin started to bounce harder as Arthur's grip on his hips tightened and he started to thrust his hips up whenever Merlin slammed down.

Merlin got faster as he felt himself close, Arthur moved his right hand from Merlin's hip to his cock where he started to pump it. "Oh fuck Arthur. I'm cumming."

"Me too Merlin." with one more thrust up into Merlin, they both came simultaneously

Merlin dropped his head onto Arthur's shoulder and shivered in delight as he felt Arthur run his hands up and down his back.

When Merlin got his breath back he lifted his head to see that they were near Arthur's bedroom door. Arthur spotting the confusion on Merlin's face asked what was wrong. "When we first started out, my back was inches from your desk. We are now near your bedroom door."

Arthur looked around and saw that he was right. "This chair has wheels, I guess we was that wrapped up with each other, we didn't notice the chair moving along with us."

"Arthur? This is for real isn't it? We are a couple now aren't we?"

Arthur cupped Merlin's face. "Of course we are Merlin. As I explained to Morgana. The age difference doesn't bother me, that was just me using it as an excuse to not be with you as you are my sisters best friend, but seeing as she wants us to be together as much as I do. I no longer deny myself what I want."

"Which is?"

"You Merlin."

"Is now a good time to tell you that I love you then?"

"Yes Merlin. Because I love you as well."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

It was three weeks later, after Merlin had moved all of his things from the flat into Arthur's house. His and Arthur's house, which is what Arthur had insisted it now was. It was now time to tell Uther and Ygraine that he was in a loving relationship with Merlin as well as Merlin working for him.

Arthur wasn't so worried about telling his mum that he was with Merlin as he was about telling his father. They had both known that Arthur was gay, but Arthur would feel that Uther would hate the fact that it was Merlin, not only because he worked for him, which he would then explain it could cause difficulties if ever they broke up, but also with the age difference.

Arthur was currently sitting on his mum and dad's settee waiting for Merlin to show up. Ygraine knew that her son was going to introduce them to Merlin as his boyfriend, she knew her son a lot better than Arthur thought she did. Uther didn't seem to see the need to actually meet this new boyfriend of his son's. He was surprised when Arthur had said that he wanted him and Ygraine to meet him. They never met any of Arthur's other boyfriends, not that there had been many, or lasted that long either.

Arthur was actually nervous whilst waiting for Merlin to arrive as he had assured Arthur that he had a plan to let his parents know. Arthur had frowned and thought no more of it. But whilst he was waiting at his parents house, he remembered how Merlin got his attention and let him know that Merlin liked him. The sayings on his t-shirts. Oh no.

The doorbell rang and before Arthur had a chance to get the door and check Merlin over to make sure he wasn't wearing one of his t-shirts. Morgana jumped up. "I'll get it."

The drumming of Arthur's fingers on his leg got worse when he heard Morgana laugh and compliment his t-shirt.

"Morgana, is it Arthur's boyfriend?"

"It is mum." she called back.

"Then bring him in."

Arthur stood up and walked over to the door that Morgana had walked back through and blocked Merlin from everyone's view. "Oh it's Merlin that's your boyfriend son. I was hoping that I was right." Arthur looked over his shoulder at Ygraine and smiled at her before facing Merlin. "Are you serious with the saying Merlin? I know you wore your tops with them sayings to get me, you now have me so there is no need anymore."

"There is every need Arthur. I wore them tops with them sayings on in order to get you, and now I have you I wear these tops with these sayings on to let everyone know who I am with."

"Yes, but not when my parents meet you as my boyfriend Merlin."

"Arthur what are you doing standing there blocking Merlin from view. Stand aside." Ygraine said. Arthur sighed and stepped aside, revealing Merlin along with the saying on his t-shirt. Unfortunately for Uther who had been taking a sip of his tea at the time started choking, spluttering tea everywhere as he read Merlin's t-shirt.

"Arthur's sex toy." Ygraine said and started giggling along with Morgana. When Uther's spluttering was under control, he stood up. "You two a couple, he is seven years younger than you."

"I'm eighteen. Old enough to make my own choices. And I want to be with Arthur."

"At eighteen you don't know what you want."

Ygraine stood up. "As I remember Uther I was sixteen and you was twenty when we started going out. Didn't I know what I wanted?"

"That's different."

"How?"

Instead of answering, Uther opened and closed his mouth a few times before leaving the room. Ygraine looked at Merlin. "He'll come round love."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night when Arthur and Merlin had just come down from their orgasmic high, panting in each others arms, when Arthur started to talk about the event that had occurred earlier on. "I can't believe you actually wore that t-shirt today."

"I knew what your father's reaction would be like and I couldn't resist it."

"What are you like Merlin." Merlin chuckled and burrowed further into Arthur's arms, with a kiss on Arthur's chest, Merlin rested his head down on Arthur's chest and closed his eyes as he waited for sleep to take him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at work, Merlin was sat in a board meeting, taking down important notes for Arthur, who was currently in his office in an even more important meeting. The two men Arthur was in a meeting with were very important, the Pendragon's needed their business and it was down to Arthur to get them to seal the deal.

Merlin walked out of the room when the meeting had finished, and was going to steer clear of Arthur's office if the meeting was still going on, but when he saw the lift door close on the two men Arthur was in meeting with, he practically ran to Arthur's office.

Merlin reached Arthur's closed off office and knocked on the door. "Come in."

Merlin walked in and closed the door behind him and walked over to a worn out looking Arthur who was sat back in his chair. "Well? How did it go?"

"Did you get down all the notes?"

"Yes yes. How did it go? Did they sign?"

Arthur's face broke into a smile. "They signed."

Merlin moved round to the other side of Arthur's desk and pulled him from his chair and hugged him. "I knew you could get them to sign. We must celebrate. Now."

"Now? How?"

"Sex on your desk." Merlin undone his trousers and dropped them along with his boxer shorts and started to undo Arthur's who stood there and let him. "No need to prepare me, I am still alright from this mornings shower. Fuck me hard Arthur whilst I am bent over your desk."

Merlin turned around and bent over Arthur's desk and had to bite his lip to stop him from calling out when he felt Arthur slam into him, hitting Merlin's pleasure spot on first go. Merlin gripped the edges of the desk, his knuckles turning white as Arthur gripped his hips and started to pound hard into Merlin. "Oh fuck Merlin."

Merlin started to thrust back. "Faster Arthur, please Arthur. More."

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and spun him round, Merlin was now laying flat on his back, arms above his head and legs bent up so they were wrapped around Arthur as he entered Merlin again, pounding into him even more, wrapping one hand around Merlin and stroking him vigorously. Soon Merlin was coming, along with Arthur, screaming into each others mouths as they both rode out their orgasm.

Arthur slumped back in his chair and took Merlin with him. "Why did I fight so much against being with you?"

"Because you actually tried to put someone else's feelings first. But, it only made me more determined, the more you fought against it the more I fought to get you."

"And get me you did." Merlin leaned down and started to kiss Arthur. Only breaking apart when they needed air. Merlin stood from Arthur's lap and started to dress again along with Arthur. When fully clothed Merlin sat down on Arthur's lap again. "I do love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." he said, placing another kiss on Merlin's lips. Arthur may have gotten to where he was today on his own without his father's help, proud that he had done so, even a few weeks ago when he was sat in the very chair he was in now, he thought his life couldn't get better. Now sitting here with Merlin in his lap, he knew just how wrong he was. How things are now, life couldn't get any better. He had a home he shared with the man he loved, he had a fantastic job where he could see the man he loved, and spend his work time with him as well as his home time. But most importantly, he had his Merlin. And he was not going to let him go.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please leave a comment


End file.
